


Softie

by hearteaten



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Other, Pet Names, Typical Morning in the symbrock household, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteaten/pseuds/hearteaten
Summary: Yes, Venom is a symbiotic life-form that could destroy worlds and Eddie uses his abilities in morally ambiguous ways. Yes, they enjoy cozy morning domesticity. What about it?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237





	Softie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet I wrote in 2018 and decided to post now bc I miss them

Rolling out of bed was much harder than Eddie expected. He found that his arms and legs were sore and stiff. It took two full minutes to convince himself that getting water would be the healthy thing to do. The battle of the night before did him no favors. Even Venom’s weighty consciousness seemed to lull in the back of his mind, drowsy and just out of touch with the present. 

A yawn pushed through while he found the kitchen. He picked up a clean glass. It was uncomfortably cool to the touch, but he continued to run the tap. Maybe that’s what stirred Venom.

**_We want coffee._ **

Eddie resisted their shared urge to grab the coffee pot. 

“Nope.”

**_We’re tired._ **

“We’re dehydrated. We’ll get coffee later.”

There was a brief pause as Venom weighed the option of complaining further. Their exhaustion won and they sank further back. 

**_Fine._ **

Eddie brought the glass to his lips. Hunger twisted to the forefront of his mind, as it always did with Venom around. He tugged open the freezer door and grabbed some Eggo waffles. A low thrum in the peripheral of his mind signalled Venom’s approval. 

They were _never_ this tired after a fight. It was weird to feel like he was dragging around a sleepy, mumbling companion. Something about it was almost sweet. Domestic. Maybe it was more _laziness_ than anything else, but the qualities were so human. It made the corner of his mouth quirk up as he set the timer for their waffles. 

**_Our exhaustion brings you sentiment. You enjoy doting on us._ **

“You callin’ me a softie?”

**_Correct._ **

Eddie flicked his own shoulder, intentionally honing in Venom’s awareness to the point of contact. Venom shifted in his mind, like someone getting comfortable in their seat. 

Though they’d mocked Eddie, they still moved up under his left forearm, emerging from his wrist without a word. The tendril formed five smaller appendages and extended far enough down to thread between Eddie’s fingers.

Eddie looked down and laughed, “Just me, huh?”

**_I feel what you feel. Your tactile needs may have infected me._ **

He snorted. “Sure.” 

The timer announced when the Eggos were done. Eddie used his free hand to stack them on a plate. He sank into the couch with a grunt, eating the waffles in a few large bites. Eddie noticed a distinct silence from Venom, different than calm— like a beat before a phrase, a hesitation. 

He tugged his mind in Venom’s direction. 

“You okay?”

**_Yes._ **

“I feel you thinking in there.”

**_A foreign concept for you._ **

Eddie took a large bite of Eggo. Venom used the duration of that crunch to formulate their true response. 

**_We enjoy being cared for._ **

Eddie chewed, his eyebrows scrunching. 

“Is that surprising?”

**_We are used to caring for others. We mend our bones, we fight in defense, but we like to be gentle. We like the contact._ **

There was something sweet about the way Venom confided this confusion. It was vulnerable. Eddie’s groggy mind blended their emotions. 

“Nothing wrong with that.”

**_The change is wanted, yet unfamiliar._ **

“That’s humans for ya— Turbulent.” Eddie yawned again. “As much as I love talking, I can’t keep my eyes open. I wanna knock out on this couch.”

**_We feel this._ **

He held Venom’s consciousness forward when it moved to drift away, gripping the make-shift hand that still rested in his.

“I _mean_ , I want to lay here with you. In some physical way. Not sure _how,_ but… Whatever works.”

Eddie lied down on the couch as Venom’s comprehension stalled.

**_Insatiable human._ **

“Hey, you’re the one that just talked about wanting, like, a thousand snuggles.”

**_That is not what I said._ **

“Defensive. C’mon, Babe, I’m not gonna get coffee later if you don’t.” 

After what felt like an inward sigh, Venom seeped through Eddie’s skin, all along his front. The mass accumulated, gathering weight. The side of his face emerged with black Symbiote, though Venom didn’t form a face. Its density resembled another human plastered against Eddie’s side. 

**_Hmm… We liked that._ **

“What?”

**_How you referred to us._ **

Eddie thought back.

“ _Babe?_ You like pet names?”

Venom gave him a mental glare for his tone. 

“Alright, alright. Communicating. Love it. We like cuddles and being sweet talked.”

**_You are insufferable._ **

“Shhh, not now, Baby, I’m trying to sleep.”

In spite of his spoken irritation, Venom’s physical presence melted further against his side. Eddie didn’t have it in him to taunt any further. He let himself drift back into the sleepy haze they battled against. He planned to make french vanilla coffee when they woke.

Venom would be thrilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you miss Symbrock as much as I do then you get it... you get it... 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and kudos! Stay safe! <3


End file.
